Mr and Mrs Nixon
by ZieraZ117
Summary: Riley and Gabriel are assigned an undercover job as a married couple for one evening. Piece of cake, right? Wrong. The tables are turned when Lillian says they will need to stay undercover overnight- or maybe even for the weekend. As time progresses, the mission at hand begins to mess with both of the agents' heads. Will they figure out what's really between them? Chapt 5 OUT NOW!
1. Meet the Nixons

_a/n this is my first Intelligence fic. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**~RILEY~**

"Wait...can you repeat that, Lillian?" Riley whispered with disbelief into the small mic of her silver watch.

"I'm sorry, Riley, but things didn't go exactly as planned. You and Gabriel are stuck for the night. And..depending on how things go...maybe even a couple nights. Our people are taking longer than anticipated to complete the document. It should be around tomorrow, but that isn't certain." Riley could hear her audibly sigh before continuing. "Remember- do not break cover, I repeat- DO NOT break your cover. This is a very important mission for all of us, and I will not have it jeopardized. Do you copy, Riley?"

Riley gulped, pressing a hand to her forehead- which had suddenly gained temperature.

"Yes ma'am." she murmured, too surprised to argue, and the connection was terminated. Stuck. With Gabriel. For the night. Possibly for more than one night.

Riley put her hands on the cool, smooth surface of the bathroom counter, taking a deep breath as she tried to collect herself. She didn't normally crack in her performance during a mission. Especially an undercover, and such an important one at that. But this was...somehow different. Lillian had sent Riley and Gabriel undercover to a certain high power's estate. This high power, namely Marrick Hassan, was of course dirty and selling weapons behind the president's back. They didn't have a read on his wife, Lilia, but everyone thought she was innocent of the crimes.

Her and Gabriel's covers were different this time. They were posing as actual people that existed- but those people were too high in power and too important to risk of course, hence her and Gabriel's involvement. Risk, meaning that it was believed that the Hassans wanted these people dead. The 'too important' people, Oliver and Darcy Nixon, code named 'the eagles', had been invited to an evening dinner at the Hassan's large estate while they reviewed some important document.

Apparently, 'the eagles' had gotten too close to finding him out- so no doubt Merrick Hassan had been planning to off them at some point during that time. Since the Hassans had never actually met 'the eagles', Lillian sent Riley and Gabriel to fill in for them. Their mission? Look for evidence against Merrick to pin him to his crimes and well, try and not die.

Riley was alright with that- well, at least the same as usual. She felt capable of handling whatever threats they would face. No- it wasn't the assassination threat looming over them that bothered her. That was just a normal day in the office. But what was really...distracting..was their covers. Of course, they had to learn everything about the people they were pretending to be- so they weren't complete give-aways. But the first thing that Gabriel and Riley had learned about their covers were...they were married. And maybe it hadn't been so bad at first- but now, their stay had just been extended.

Riley consciously felt the odd lump of a wedding ring around her left hand's ring finger. Of course this news made everything more dangerous. There would be more chances for the Hassans to kill them. But it also meant that she and Gabriel had to..share a room. If they were going to sell the 'being married' thing, they'd have to. Riley wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this whole thing. It shouldn't have any effect on her at all, really. It...shouldn't...right? Agents did this sort of stuff all the time. Riley herself had done this with other agents. Why was doing it with Gabriel so...different? It made her stomach twist in knots and her head to feel light and dizzy.

"You alright in there, miss?" Riley heard the muffled voice of the Hassan's maid outside the bathroom. Riley quickly turned the knob on the sink, letting the sound of running water fill the air to distract.

"Yes, fine, thank you." She called out, dipping her hands into the cold stream of fluid before shutting the water off and wiping her hands on a towel near her. Oh, Gabriel's going to love this..Riley thought with annoyance, pushing any other feelings away.

They had been in the middle of dinner when she'd got the call from Lillian. Riley's carelessness had nearly blown her cover then, because of the loud beeping that Riley had foolishly forgotten to silence on her watch. Her mind had been on...other things. Like the fact that Gabriel's hand seemed to burn into her skin when it touched her waist or shoulder. Like the moments when he would gaze into her eyes with an affection that Riley couldn't get out of her mind. It was fake, all of it, she knew that. But somehow- somehow she was still finding herself distracted.

Had it not been for Gabriel, they probably would have been found out in that moment. He'd said some clever thing that caused the Hassan's suspicions to subside, executing the act with just the right amount of cheekiness and confidence to pull it off without a hitch. He suggested Riley go to the ladies room to sort out her problem, an opportunity that Riley gladly took advantage of.

Now she had her orders- but she felt only a shade of the confidence she had felt earlier, and truth be told she hadn't felt that much confidence to begin with. At times, Riley would catch him giving off an uncomfortable look- expressing in his eyes what she felt. Maybe she wasn't alone in feeling this way. Maybe he did in fact feel the same. Completely awkward and cracking in the professional department. If it were anyone else... Riley muttered to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was dressed in a strapless blood red dress that came down to the middle of her thighs- a dress that Gabriel himself had said he'd liked. Not a hair was out of place on her head- it was correctly curled and flowing down her right shoulder. She looked fine. In fact, Riley decided she looked amazing. But she still didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom. How would she endure this cover for more than one night, when it kept messing with her head? Riley sighed, pushing the thoughts away. No- she would do this right. She would do her job- just as Gabriel would do his. There was nothing more to think about.

With that, Riley moved out the door and back into the dining room- where a long, beautifully furnished table awaited her. Gabriel sat on one side of the table with an empty chair beside him- and Riley gravitated toward it. The Hassans sat across from them- now more than halfway through with their food. Riley pressed the wrinkles out of her dress after she sat herself down, giving a disarming smile to the Hassans and her 'husband'.

"There you are. We were just talking about how the Hassans met." Gabriel laughed, putting an arm lightly over Riley's shoulder. Riley bit the inside of her lip. She wanted to push his arm away- but she didn't, of course. Instead, Riley laughed sweetly and made eye contact with Mrs. Hassan.

"Really? I'm sure it's a lovely story." Riley responded, encouraging them to tell. Just anything to get the attention off herself.

"Oh, well we just got through telling ours. I'm really curious though about your story! I'm sure it's equally as lovely." Lilia Hassan prodded, giving a smile before putting a fork of something in her mouth. Riley froze a little on the inside- but obviously not letting her hesitation show.

"Well, we do actually." Riley confirmed, resting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I met Oliver at a banquet about seven years ago." Merrick Hassan nodded along with her words, but he didn't say anything. Lilia, again, was the one who responded.

"I bet he was absolutely charming!" She laughed, gesturing to Gabriel- but Riley shook her head.

"Oh, no! Actually he was fairly dry and boring, to be honest." Riley admitted, patting Gabriel lightly with her right hand. He turned and looked at her with mock surprise and hurt- but not all of it was fake. Riley gave a genuine smile at his reaction, and some of her unease melted away.

"Well you were...You were completely.." Gabriel started, but couldn't find the words as Riley raised her eyebrows at him.

"Careful what you say, Oliver. The anger of a woman is a dangerous thing to tamper with." Merrick advised, lifting a glass of red wine and tilting it toward Gabriel as he did so. Mrs. Hassan scolded him while Riley offered a disapproving look to support her.

"As you're so nicely displaying." Gabriel quipped, raising his glass of white wine to meet Mr. Hassan's.

"But I can't imagine Oliver being dry, let alone boring!" Lilia exclaimed generously, lifting up her hands in disbelief. "What are the qualities that drew you to him?" Riley felt her heart sink. She felt Gabriel's eyes on her- and she turned to meet them. His eyebrows were up, and he was giving one of his cheesy, charming smiles.

"Yes, darling, what about me attracts you?" he said, winking at her smugly.

It was all Riley could do not to slap him. This was a mission, a real life and death mission! And he was acting like a two year old. Riley gave him a look that said 'I will kill you.', but he didn't back off. Well..she did start it...but Riley pushed the thought from her head as she laughed, giving off the impression that she didn't have a care in the world with the lightness in her eyes. If they were going to play...they were going to play. Gabriel was going to lose.

"Oh, I'll have to think about that one." She admitted jokingly, causing a gruff sound that must have been laughter to exit from Mr. Hassan. "Well, I guess it's the way he actually cares, underneath it all. Believe it or not, he can actually be charming, if he isn't trying."

"Thanks, honey." Gabriel smiled lightly, 'well played' shining through his expression. But Riley wasn't finished.

"I think it's your turn to say what attracts you to me." she murmured, batting her eyelashes at him and giving a sweet smile while moving her hands around his neck- fingers grazing over his cheek. He flashed with unease before getting back into the game, and Riley felt an evil delight. Oh- she was definitely winning.

"Besides the fact that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." Gabriel murmured, changing the game as he turned into her, slowly kissing the space between her ear and her cheek. The sensation burned into Riley's skin like fire, and it was her turn to show her unease at the gesture. He had thrown her off balance with that- but he was still going. "My answer is about the same as yours." he finished, kissing her on the jawline once before leaning back into his own space. Riley drew a shaky breath, her skin tingling. He was smirking, and Riley clutched her hands into fists angrily.

"But enough about us!" Riley cut in before Gabriel could say anything more.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Hassan scolded, gesturing to them. "We've talked about ourselves almost the whole time. We should get to know you more before you and my husband have to deal with business tomorrow." Gabriel's eyebrows lifted in surprise, and Riley felt her cheeks grow hot. This was the first he'd heard about their over night adventure.

"You mean you didn't get the document yet?" Gabriel asked casually, taking a sip of his white wine.

"No, it was undergoing some alterations last time I heard." Merrick Hassan explained, squinting a little at Gabriel. Riley tensed slightly. "You should know that, shouldn't you, Oliver?" Riley immediately jumped in to his rescue.

"I'm sorry, I knew- but I guess it just slipped my mind to tell you, Oliver. I was having such a nice time." Riley explained, gesturing to the Hassans and giving an apologetic smile. That seemed to stay them. Gabriel smiled at her, and Riley picked up on his unspoken gratitude.

"Well, it has indeed been a very nice evening. Why don't we turn in to our rooms now- I'm sure Oliver would like to consider the document changes before tomorrow, and we still have much more time to get to know each other." Mrs. Hassan said, smiling lightly. Riley nodded her gratitude at the proposition, pushing away her uneasy thoughts.

"Thank you, I would indeed like to go over some things." Gabriel nodded to them both as two maids removed their plates from the table and went back and forth from the kitchen- which was around the corner.

"Are you alright, Darcy? You've barely touched your dinner." Mrs. Hassan pointed out sweetly, concern tinting her dark eyes. Riley shook her head and answered to her cover-name.

"It's probably nothing, but I'm feeling a little faint." she lied, gingerly touching her first three scarlet painted fingernails to her forehead and faking a grimace. Gabriel's arm instantly went around her protectively.

"I'm going to get Darcy to the room. Thank you so much for your hospitality, and I look forward to tomorrow." He told them with a smile, shaking Mr. Hassan's hand before rising from the table- arm still around Riley. The Hassans said something of concern and goodnight before a manservant showed them to their room. It was up a flight of stairs, seven doors down to the right.

Riley reached out before she stopped herself from opening their door. No- she wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to let the servant do that. Ugh...she would never mess up like this normally. Whatever was throwing her off her game- she knew it had something to do with Gabriel's arm around her waist- though she refused to acknowledge it.

Muttering thank-yous, Gabriel and Riley moved into the large guestroom- the manservant shutting the painted door behind them securely. Gabriel's arm left her middle- and Riley could breathe a little easier. She locked the door before stepping back and taking a deep breath. Well...they'd gotten through the evening. Now they just needed to get through the night.

Riley turned, observing their living quarters that they were stuck with. There were two luxurious white and gold colored couches, set up on top of a large, expertly threaded and colorful rug. There were various plants in porcelain vases all around- and other small things like candlesticks and ashtrays. But most of all, just like Riley had feared- there was the one lone bed. Medium sized- but still, just the one.

"Well...we can make this work, right? Cause I got dibs on the bed." Riley told Gabriel matter of factly, trying to sound more confident than she actually felt.

"Sorry, but we both got dibs on the bed." He replied dryly, moving toward one of the couches and sitting down. Riley followed behind him, staring with questioning eyes.

"We can't both have dibs, I called it first." She said slowly, unsure of what he actually meant. Gabriel turned to her, shaking his head. Riley almost laughed when she saw the unease in his eyes- but she held it in to hear what he was about to say.

"They have cameras. If we don't...act...like a couple in here, they're going to be suspicious." he murmured, nodding toward a large mirror that she hadn't noticed before for Riley to look at. Riley moved away from the couch, staring until she saw what he was talking about. A small, white device in the corner of the room that flashed a small red dot. Of course. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Dang." She muttered. "Can they hear us?" It was a minute before Gabriel replied. Surely he was going through the tapes, or something.

"No, no audio. We just need to look it." He replied, flashing a smile. Riley returned it, but she felt her heart sink into her stomach at the thought. Nervousness tingled inside her- buzzing in her veins. That meant they...probably had to...do things. Not like..anything brash, but they had to look like a couple. That meant kisses, caresses- cuddling...Riley gulped.

"Come and sit here- then laugh, as if I've said something very charming." Gabriel commanded, offering the space beside him on the stark white couch- his movements careful and calculated. Riley was so flustered, she actually obeyed- dismissing his comment. Again...the cover was messing with her head when Gabriel lightly kissed the top of her hair. Another odd, burning feeling swept through her.

"Promise me we'll never mention this night again." Riley commanded, staring intently into his eyes but masking it with a look of affection. She shuddered when Gabriel's hand went over her waist and he pulled her closer. His hands were shaking slightly- and in that moment, Riley knew all his confidence was faked. He did feel just like she did. It was a relief in a way.

"Kiss me." Gabriel murmured.

"What?" Riley said quickly with surprise, moving away in spite of herself.

"I said kiss me." He replied, giving one of his signature careless, charming smiles. But Riley could see under his seemingly composed persona.

"Why?" she challenged, eyes flicking down to his mouth and back up to his eyes- and Riley blushed when she saw him do the same.

"If we're going to be locked up here all night, we might as well enjoy some of it." he laughed, and Riley hit him on the shoulder. She half wondered if he meant it- if he wanted to kiss her. Did she want to kiss him? Ugh, this job would be the death of her. When she hesitated, he added: "And there is someone looking at this particular camera feed right now."

"Fine, then you kiss me." Riley commanded, pushing herself back on top of the game. Gabriel fidgeted a little nervously before nodding.

"Fine, then I will."

"Fine." Riley said back, only half paying attention to her as Gabriel leaned in slowly- she could feel his breath on her skin. Time seemed to slow.. and she closed her eyes.

Then his mouth gently moved against hers- causing heat to flush into her face as he moved closer still. Warmth radiated throughout her whole body, and Riley moved in sync with him- a hand moving around the back of his neck unconsciously as his fingers entangled in her hair. They fit together well- surprisingly well. Suddenly, Riley felt herself forgetting their 'covers'. It started to become real, and fast. Oliver and Darcy were left behind them.

The kiss began gently, but as time progressed it got more intense- reflecting again the unspoken game in their relationship that they both fought viciously to win. At one moment, Gabriel had the upper hand- but another, Riley pushed herself ahead. She felt a need- rapidly growing, rapidly wishing for more and more.

But then the kiss broke- leaving them both out of breath, but still pressed into each other. One of Gabriel's hands was over her waist, the other cradling her head. Riley's own hand was wrapped around his neck, while her other hand with the wedding ring was pressed against his chest firmly. Reality started to fall into place again- but neither one of them moved away for a long while.

"This is going to be a long weekend." Riley murmured, finally breaking eye contact and moving away as Gabriel nodded in agreement.

* * *

_A/n what did you think? Please leave a review! Let me know if I should continue. _

Chapter 2...?


	2. Overnight

_a/n LIKE WHOA. I was completely overwhelmed with the amazing response to the first chapter. Thank you so much to all who followed and favorited this story! A special thank you also to_** Cassie, Timeloopy, RomanticizedRebel, cookycrazy, halaA, Ellie, Puckish879, jess119, Danielle, kateanneshepherd, Meredith Kerrick, Renata, Melou, Ktarra, Anapaulafd, NCISRookie33, KTaylorCSI, Nastya Rey, pennanomio, krazyy989, ghlover8907, , Nolly-the-Lolly, shepweir always**_ and the many guest-people for all the WONDERFUL reviews! Seriously. They made me so incredibly happy- you don't even know. It all makes me pretty nervous though- I hope that I can be up to par! You all are awesome!_

* * *

_**~RILEY~**_

The silence wore on until Riley was compelled to move. She pushed herself up from the pearl-white sofa, turning away from Gabriel so he couldn't see her touch her still tingling lips. Her breathing had finally gotten under control, but her head was whirling. She didn't know what she thought about the kiss. Not that it wasn't good- it was amazing, actually- but in relation to her and Gabriel. Wait, no- she wasn't supposed to do that. She shouldn't think anything about the kiss at all.

Riley halfheartedly reminded herself that their relationship was professional. Well...not professional...they were friends. Good friends. But this was a whole new area of uncharted territory that they'd ventured into. And right now, they needed to focus on making their covers perfect. _Which is the problem,_ Riley admitted with annoyance.

"Alright, Mr. Nixon, I get the left side of the bed." Riley muttered before going into the bathroom to wash away the blush she knew still lingered on her cheeks. She let cool water run over her hands- and she cupped them to capture some of the liquid.

"Too much for you, or did you like it?" Gabriel's voice made her jump, like she had been caught doing something bad- but Riley relaxed when she remembered that he couldn't read her thoughts. Close- but still a little beyond him. He was leaning on the bathroom door-frame, a smug expression on his face. He was talking about the kiss. This, in here, was real. Riley could tell. This was them- not the Nixons.

"Wouldn't you just love to know." came Riley's usual snarky reply, and she felt a little better doing something more familiar to her. The water in her hands slipped through her fingers when she removed them from the sink.

"Just wondering. You know if you feel like you can't keep up, I'll tone it down next time." He quipped, his smile growing. Riley turned to face him, eyebrows raised and challenging.

"I was going to say the same." she retorted, holding his gaze. Gabriel laughed a little before moving past her to the opposite sink. Riley guessed it was safe to call that one a tie.

Riley had avoided Gabriel's eyes as best she could while preparing for bed. They of course, didn't bring a suitcase with clothes in it. Riley thought they'd only be staying for one day- not multiple. So of course, she had to ring for one of the hired helps to come, and request something to wear to bed. Riley asked for Gabriel too, because he didn't have anything besides his suit- and she knew he'd be too stubborn to ask himself. The maid had returned five minutes later with a number of supplies- toothbrushes, toothpaste, a number of little lotion bottles and some night clothes for the both of them.

For Gabriel, there were a pair of shorts. Just one. Of course, they expected him to sleep shirtless. But what was even worse was what Mrs. Hassan had sent Riley to wear. She pulled out a small, purple, spaghetti-strap nightgown that came down to her upper thighs. Form fitting and sexy looking. Definitely NOT what Riley wanted to wear in bed with Gabriel shirtless. The mission was hard to begin with. Why was it only getting harder? Riley wouldn't in a million years admit her discomfort to Gabriel- and she knew that he would be the same way.

"They're so generous." Gabriel had muttered sarcastically, pulling out the shorts sent to him after the maid had left.

"Tell me about it." Riley replied with creeping dread as she lifted the small nightgown up to see fully.

There was an awkward moment as they both began to change, but stopped because they remembered the other was in the room. Riley bit her lip, and Gabriel shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

"I can-" He started-

"I'll," Riley began, gesturing to the bathroom behind them.

"That works." Gabriel nodded, and Riley turned toward the bathroom- shutting the door securely behind her. With that, Riley stripped out of her scarlet dress- tugged off her jet black heels and slipped into the (very revealing) purple nightgown. Riley frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She still hadn't even really gotten past the kiss.

Or even just the frequent..touching... how was she going to deal with this new adventure? It didn't seem like it would be that big a deal...it was just one night, right? Riley brushed her teeth before she sighed, taking herself in one last time before opening the bathroom door and returning to the main room.

"Holy..." Gabriel trailed off as he glanced over her, his jaw opened a little in surprise. Riley fought back a blush- Lord knew she'd done enough of that for one day- and crossed her arms over her very low top.

"Not. One. Word." She threatened, but her voice was tinted with levity. Gabriel laughed, averting his eyes and taking a breath. He was still wearing his crisp white dress-shirt, but other than that he only had the shorts on.

"I was just going to say that it looks a little small." He pointed out. "I'd love to borrow it sometime, though." Riley rolled her eyes before moving to the bed.

"I'd like to see that." she retorted, a half smile on her mouth. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Would you?"

Riley shook her head to clear it. What...did she just say?

"No." she replied before sitting on the left side of the medium sized bed.

"Really?" He asked, moving toward her while fiddling with the buttons on his shirt- and Riley had to force herself to breathe correctly.

"What do you think?" She snapped, suddenly becoming very conscious of his growing proximity. Gabriel removed his shirt when he was a few feet in front of her- and even though Riley didn't mean to, her eyes flickered down.

"Here." He mumbled, and Riley focused on the material he was holding in front of her. Riley felt appreciation in her as she took his white shirt from his hands, and she smiled a little.

"Thanks." She murmured before slipping it on, instantly feeling more comfortable now that she was better clothed.

"What was that?" he asked playfully, moving in to sit beside her on the bed. Riley looked away and bit her lip. "How hard is it to say?" He joked.

"Thank you." She replied, louder this time before hitting his shoulder lightly. Her breath caught in her chest when Gabriel moved his arms around her waist, pressing his lips in a kiss on the back of her head. After the first second of initial shock, Riley responded to his movement by resting her own hands on his arms that had so easily entrapped her.

"I'm assuming someone is looking at the camera feed?" Riley asked lightly, fighting to sound normal.

"Nope." he replied, his usual light charm filling his voice. With that he released her, and Riley surprisingly found herself missing the warmth of him when it was gone. She smiled a little before pushing herself under the covers, the uneasy feeling in her head not entirely leaving but not as bad as before.

"Why do you always sleep on the left side of the bed?" Gabriel's voice startled Riley from the moment of calm.

"Because, I just do." She shrugged, letting her head rest on the pillows behind her. "I don't always." She added defensively.

"Yeah, you do." He flashed back, carefully letting himself down on the bed beside her to the right. They both stared at the ceiling quietly for a minute before Riley elbowed him.

"What? It's not my fault I can see your room from my apartment."

"Will you go to sleep?" She asked with a frown, only half meaning it. "We still have to make sure we don't die. Might as well..get some rest."

"If I remember correctly, it's _your_ job to make sure _I_ don't die. I'm the important one here." he joked lightly.

"You'd be lost without me." Riley countered. Gabriel reached over to the left, turning off the light. Now all was dark- and they were in bed. Together. With him shirtless. Riley fidgeted a little, closing her eyes tightly and trying to find an escape from her predicament in the form of sleep.

"I would." Came Gabriel's reply a while later, when he thought she was asleep. Riley felt a smile on her face.

"What was that?" She asked, turning on her side to face him. When he didn't reply, Riley reached out and put a hand on his chest cheekily. "Oh come on, Gabriel- how hard is it to say?" she said as she tried to mimic his tone sarcastically- her smile broadening.

"What about you?" he asked, trying to turn the tables- but his shaky tone gave him away. "You'd be so bored without me."

"I guess we just need to stick together." She laughed.

"Guess so." He said back- and once again, silence filled the dark room. Riley nearly jumped out of the sheets when she felt his hand press against her own- which she realized blankly was still on his chest. His fingers intertwined with hers- and Riley didn't have the heart to move it away.

"Good night, Mrs. Nixon."

"Good night Mr. Nixon."

* * *

_**~GABRIEL~**_

Gabriel sighed with annoyance as the light of the morning assaulted his eyes. Taking a small breath, he attempted to clear his head. Alright, he was in bed. That was fine...but then he turned, and looked right into the face of Riley O'neal. Who was wrapped in his arms.

Shock filled him before he remembered their cover mission. The cover mission that he admitted, had been getting to him a little bit. It wasn't even.. well, he wasn't sure. He usually had himself under control- and was able to keep up an impenetrable front of charm and wit with people. With Riley, in particular.

They'd gotten closer on missions to the point of spending their off-time together, maybe. He knew almost everything about her, yes. She knew how to make him smile when he felt overloaded with the responsibility of the chip, true.

But then there was this cover mission that changed their game. He'd never kissed Riley before. Not that he hadn't wanted to ever, but the point was he hadn't. And they were so close together now. They must have cuddled up to each other sometime during the night- but there she was- the independent, badass, smart Riley, pressed into his chest while his arms were about her. He should move away. He should do something besides sit there and do nothing.

They'd have to call Lillian, of course, and figure out a game plan. They'd have to practice being 'in sync' with their knowledge of each other, in case they got asked questions to identify them. She would have to go over the layout of the house, and he would have to search the security cameras for footage of Mr. Hassan doing anything suspicious.

Basically, they had a lot to do, and Gabriel cursed Riley affectionately for keeping him in bed. Of course, she wasn't really keeping him there. Well, why did he curse her name? Because she made him want to stay with her. That was just plain unfair, Gabriel thought indignantly. But he didn't get up- just stared up at the ceiling as the morning light continued to flood the room.

It was the knock at the door that finally caught his attention enough to get up. Apparently, it caught Riley's too, because she stirred against him. Gabriel watched as her eyes flickered open- looking at first soft and sleep- filled, then suddenly changing to alert and awake when the noise at the door picked up again. Riley immediately pushed away from him, tearing off his white shirt and pressing it against his chest. Gabriel forced himself not to look at her.

"Who is it?" She asked as she re-positioned herself on the bed. Gabriel hacked into the security camera outside their room- and after a minute, he could see everything it could.

"That would be Mrs. Hassan and one of the maids." He replied, dropping his white shirt on the floor beside the bed before clearing his throat.

"Just a minute!" He called, lifting himself up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Gabr- Oliver!" Riley whispered to him, and he turned to her before rotating the gold handlebar on the door. She had scooped up his shirt of the ground, and now she was approaching him with it. Gabriel slid his arms through the sleeves and opened the door finally, leaving the buttons undone.

"Well good morning, Mrs. Hassan." He greeted the dark-haired woman, giving her a disarming smile while pulling Riley to his side.

"Good morning to the both of you. I trust that the room was too your liking?" Mrs. Hassan asked, her tone light and courteous. Gabriel tried not to think about it too much when his hand fell to the small of her back. Instead, he tried to think about playing the part of Mister Nixon. It didn't really work- but it worked enough for him to reply.

"The room is wonderful- thank you, Lilia."

"Well I really came to inquire about the Mrs Nixon. How is Darcy feeling now?" Mrs. Hassan asked, concern brimming her eyes. Riley spoke up this time.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Riley assured her, and the other woman smiled.

"Oh, good. I'm sure he knew just how to fix you up- right, Oliver?" Gabriel swallowed thickly, but he turned anyways to Riley and kissed her forehead.

"That's right." He agreed. Riley's fidgeting under his touch had not gone unnoticed.

"Well I'll let you two to prepare. Oh- I'm sure you will need a new wardrobe for today? My maid, Anna, will bring up some things, and I'll see you both for brunch with Merrick." Lilia told them with a smile, turning to leave and waving a farewell as Gabriel closed the door.

"Brunch?" Gabriel asked. "Who even does that?"

"Seriously.." Riley put her head in her hands. "Lillan better come through."

"Until then, we just gotta keep it up." Gabriel sighed.

This mission was treading on dangerous ground- but it wasn't the typical life-and-death danger he was talking about. Well, there was that too, since they were supposed to be assassinated at some point...but the seemingly innocent danger he was talking about came in the package of the fair Mrs. Nixon.

"Ready for today?" Gabriel asked his 'wife'.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Riley replied honestly.

* * *

_a/n Thanks for reading. So..I was super nervous about writing more of this fic...what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! You are amazing. Also, if you are a guest, leave a name so I can thank you properly. ;) _

_Most likely a chapter three coming. :) This chapter was a little shorter- kinda the chapter in between the stuff that happens, so..the next one will be longer, definitely. Thank you all again!_


	3. Trust Issues

_A/n Thank you all again for your lovely responses and encouragement! Special thanks to_ **nopenname66,** **KTaylorCSI, SawyerFords, Cassie, krazyy989, Ellie, Puckish879, jess119, cytpotter, Melou, kateanneshepherd, halaA, evincis, LKLK, Carylshipper101, Dark Knight Warrior,** _and _**ANAHI** _for all the wonderful reviews! I re-read them like..a lot. Thank you all, and enjoy!_

* * *

**~Riley~**

"Okay, so we really need to brush up on our covers." Riley admitted, turning to Gabriel and giving him a look.

"What?" He asked defensively, shrugging. "I read the file." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Reading the cover doesn't count, Gabriel. What is my favorite color?" She flashed at him, eyes prodding his expectantly.

"Green." he replied instantly, deflecting the question with a wave of the hand. "Want to make sure I still remember how to fire a gun, too?" Riley pursed her lips, having half a mind to slap that sarcastic look off his face. But by now, with years in the field with him under her belt, she was used to the feeling.

"Not my favorite color, Darcy's favorite color. You're supposed to know these things! That's what cover missions are structured on, your c-o-v-e-r." She told him, sighing. "Not that it's obvious, or anything..." she added cheekily.

"Well you should have been more specific." Gabriel countered, shrugging slightly. "I know what Darcy's favorite color is." Riley smiled sweetly, remembering the cameras, and put both her hands on his shoulders.

"And what is it, then?" She asked, eyebrows lifting. His arms went around her waist instinctively, and Riley remembered the skanky nightgown she was clad in with a sinking feeling.

"It's..um.." He stuttered, eyes narrowing at her as he realized he didn't have an answer. "um...Red?"

"Nope, it's Orange."

"No it's not. It's red." He said, calling her out with a smug expression.

"Lucky guess." she shot back, looking away from him with a flicker of good-natured annoyance as his smile grew.

"I never guess."

"You looked it up just now, didn't you." Riley muttered.

"That doesn't sound like a question." Gabriel pointed out, releasing Riley to button up his shirt and pulling away as she did the same. "Besides, it's not like they're going to ask us what our favorite colors are."

"You never know." Riley shrugged, moving to sit on the couch as she switched on her silver watch mic.

"Calling Lillian?" He asked casually, catching her eye. Riley nodded, holding down a small button and waiting for the signal to pick up on the other line. There was a brief outburst of static, but over time it calmed and other voices were heard. A green light flashed on the face of the watch- signaling that the connection had been made.

"Gabriel, Riley. Status update." That was Lillian's voice on the other line. Riley cleared her throat before beginning, her experiences over the last night flooding into her brain on a constant repeat. Gabriel's caresses. Gabriel's affection. Gabriel's kiss. Gabriel's charming, cheesy over-blown smile.

"We're both fine. No attempts made on our lives- I think we're still breathing. And as far as we know, Mr. Hassan has not done anything suspicious. They don't suspect us." Riley recited, trying to focus on her job. There was silence for a minute- and then,

"I'm sorry for putting this on the both of you so short notice- but we aren't going to deliver the document until later this evening, or tomorrow. It depends on the team we have working on it." Gabriel and Riley exchanged a look, waiting for Lillian to continue.

"Until it's sent over, however long that may be... maintain your covers as usual. There are a few updates- Lilia, Mrs. Hassan, has a weakness for dancing. That could be a good way to connect, Riley. Brush up on your dancing skills, you may be in a position where you will have to use them." Riley ran the information that Lillian had offered over again in her head- thinking it all out and trying to clear her head of other thoughts that weren't useful.

"Connect?" Riley asked, a little curiously. Why would she need to connect with Mrs. Hassan? They would go in, do their covers, nail the husband. What was with the 'connect'?

"Yes Riley. You are supposed to earn their trust. Your job includes trying to connect with Lilia, in hopes that she might reveal something concrete on Merrick Hassan." Riley nodded along her words, sighing. Dancing. Of course it had to be dancing. Her last dancing experience...hadn't gone so well. And of course, she knew exactly who Lillian expected her to take as a partner.

"You can now download the layout of the house, Gabriel." Lillian continued, and Gabriel nodded- the lightness gone from his eyes. He was now in business mode.

"Already done." He said, nodding even though she couldn't see.

"Good. Then just hang in there, and make sure you know your covers inside and out. If you make any mistakes, any at all- you will be found out. Mr. Hassan isn't an easy man to fool."

"It's been working well so far." Riley pointed out, slightly regretting her words after they'd flown from her mouth. _Think before you talk,_ she thought to herself sternly.

"Yes, but I'm guessing you talked only about them the first night. Today they will be all about knowing you, and knowing your relationship. You make sure you know each other, Gabriel and Riley- because he will constantly be verifying your answers. Keep watching Mr. Hassan- and that's all for now. Good luck out there, agents."

Lillian finished, and then a quiet filled the air as the connection was gone. Riley's eyes flickered up to Gabriel's after a long minute, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Both were slightly startled when there was a knock at the door- the sound penetrating the silence in the room.

"That's going to be Anna." Gabriel supplied, and Riley pushed herself from the sofa to open the door.

There stood a young girl- no more than twenty six or so- with clothes folded in her arms. They were inside plastic bags- and Riley had to avoid wrinkling her nose at the stench that seeped from the clothing. It was new and smelled sharply of 'clean'. Something like a cleaner, maybe- Riley wasn't sure.

"Thank you." She told the dark haired maid, and 'Anna' smiled- walking in and setting the dry, clean clothes on the sofa before exiting again. Just before she left the room she turned, eyebrows raised.

"When you are dressed, ring the bell and I will escort you to the dining hall for brunch." Anna told them, her tone bland but civil at the same time. Gabriel shook his head, waving her off.

"No- I'm sure Darcy and I will be able to find our own way there, thank you." He assured her, smiling. The maid looked hesitant- and for a minute, Riley thought she would protest- but it looked like Anna thought better of it, nodding and leaving them alone once again as the door closed behind her.

Riley and Gabriel quickly dressed into their respective clothing- for Gabriel, a light grey 2,000 dollar suit and pants with a stormy blue tie and crisp white shirt. Rich people... He didn't say much about it- except muttering something like 'a step up from last night'. For Riley, it was a strapless, sea-blue dress that came down to her ankles.

There was a band that pulled tight around her waist- showing off her curves and just overall flattering. It complimented her form very well- and Riley didn't miss the way Gabriel's eyes skimmed over her when he thought she wasn't looking. It made her turn away, face hot.

When they were prepared, Gabriel held out an arm and Riley graciously accepted it- looping her own around his and allowing him to lead them from their room and down toward the dining hall once again.

"What's my favorite color?" Gabriel asked Riley playfully, leaning in a little as they descended down the flight of stairs. Riley took in a breath before answering.

"It's yellow." She replied confidently, giving him a flirtatious smile- just in case, you know, anyone was watching, of course.

"No- _my_ favorite color, not Oliver's." Riley rolled her eyes, elbowing him through their linked arms.

"Are you _trying_ to make this difficult?" she snapped, but Gabriel just shrugged with a smile. They just reached the floor, and now they were walking toward the table they'd eaten at the night before. "It's blue." Riley whispered, avoiding his eyes and putting on a smile as they approached the table- Mr. And Mrs. Hassan already seated and waiting.

"Good morning, Mr. Nixon." Merrick Hassan greeted Gabriel, reaching out and shaking his hand firmly. Then Merrick turned to Riley, putting on a smile of his own while entrapping her left hand- the one with her fake wedding ring on it. Mr. Hassan pressed his lips against Riley's knuckles- and Riley's jaw clenched. She imagined herself punching him with her hand- ring and all- and the thought helped her endure the moment.

"Mrs. Nixon, you look lovely as ever." His smile deepened, and Riley returned it with some effort.

"Thank you. So do you, Lilia, you look beautiful in that dress!" Riley commented, gesturing to Mrs. Hassan in an attempt to get the attention off her. Lilia just waved her off good naturedly as they all settled in to their respective seats- eyes light.

"I hope you were comfortable last night." Mrs. Hassan started off the morning conversation as four hired helps brought in plates of steaming hot food. Gabriel laughed, un-linking his arm with Riley's to tuck in her chair under the table more snugly. Riley smiled slightly- this was the job where he was forced to be a gentleman. She would enjoy it, while it lasted.

"It was wonderful." He replied charmingly, putting on that mask of confidence that no one could ever see though. No one but Riley. "We had a very nice time, if you know what I mean. It was really...wonderful." Gabriel winked at that last sentence, and Riley instantly felt a blush on her cheeks faster than she could control. She barely didn't call him 'Gabriel' when she hit him lightly on the shoulder, caught off guard. Mr. Hassan began to laugh, dipping his head to Gabriel in an accepting sort of fashion.

"Good man, take advantage of that one." Riley gritted her teeth. Maybe she was interpreting this wrong- but she felt it was an act of war. Even if they had taken a break...it wasn't over, and Riley was foolish to think that Gabriel would let it slide just because they had a really important life and death job to do.

Before she could make a move in retaliation, a large plate was set in front of her- with eggs, delicate meets and a slice of bread- potatoes, some sauteed vegetables with garlic and a light sauce poured over it. The delicious smell clouded Riley's nostrils- but it didn't un-focus her.

"I have to thank you- last night was mostly due to the clothing you sent us. He couldn't keep his eyes off me." Riley commented, flashing a bright smile Gabriel's way. This would get him because he did look her over. Just as she thought- he backed down a little, something flashing in his eyes before he resumed his persona.

"Well- I'm only human." Gabriel admitted, shrugging as he bit into his eggs and vegetables.

"Indeed." Mrs. Hassan commented, smiling knowingly at Riley.

They all focused more on the food after that, occasionally saying something about the weather or about some political thing that was apparently interesting. Riley was going through the answers about Gabriel's 'Oliver' in her head- wary of the time that Mr. Hassan would drill them in their knowledge of themselves, and of each other.

Obviously he'd read their file and would be comparing all their responses to make sure that they were who they said they were. Looking at how carefree Gabriel appeared to be, Riley wondered if he was secretly going over the cover information himself- or if he was just being..well, Gabriel, and winging it. Which wouldn't work, obviously.

When the plates from brunch were cleared, and Mrs. Hassan asked what their hobbies were, Riley instantly became on guard- pausing in the private feud with her partner and thinking on her words.

"Oh, Oliver loves golfing." She said, gazing at Gabriel with her eyebrows raised challengingly to show him that _she_ had at least done her job right and had memorized his answers. "Can't get enough of it. It's what I send him to do when I'm bored or angry with him." Okay, maybe she didn't stop the war completely... Gabriel shrugged as the couple across form them chuckled softly.

"Well, you know what?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to the Hassans. "Darcy loves to run. 5ks, 10ks, you name it." Riley sighed a little in relief. At least he'd read that far about her cover... it was correct, Darcy did love to run.

"That sounds lovely, Darcy." Lilia smiled at her, and Riley nodded. This was her chance to bring up dancing and 'connect'.

"But a small hobby of mine that not many people know about..." Riley started, gazing at Lilia and letting a smile of her own transform her face. "I love to dance!"

The lie sounded pretty well masked to her- but Gabriel looked at her with a slight confusion. Not at what she said, he'd been there when Lillian spoke about the dancing. It was the way she said it, most likely- he knew how to read her well by now, after years of friendship. Too well.

"She's dragged me into it, too." Gabriel confirmed, pretending to look annoyed.

"Same with this woman!" Mr. Hassan revealed, gesturing to his wife Lilia.

"I love dancing too! It took me a while to convince Merrick to learn, but you know- of course I was able to." Lilia explained, gazing at her husband with a sly smile. "We have this secret power- you and I, Darcy. A woman's influence over a man leaves them helpless."

"It's hardly secret." Gabriel muttered, and Mr. Hassan huffed- nodding in agreement. Riley laughed, turning to Gabriel and brushing her hand over his face slightly- affectionately. She wasn't sure how much of it was real. Or...maybe better said, how much of it wasn't.

"We should hold a dance this afternoon!" Lilia exclaimed, excitement in her eyes. She turned to Merrick and put a hand on his shoulder- smile growing at her bright idea. "Wouldn't that be lovely? You could show us your Nixon moves." Riley gulped, swallowing down her dancing insecurities and putting on an excited look.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Don't you think so, Oliver?" She turned and feigned a pouting expression when he looked hesitant. "I can repay you later..." she added, suddenly desiring for him to know how it felt to be steadily driven crazy- the feeling that she had been experiencing the whole mission. Gabriel grumbled a little, stubbornly, before sighing.

"Fine." he muttered, winking at Riley with a smile that made her ears turn red. Thankfully- her hair covered them, and she was able to maintain her disguise.

"See? Helpless." Lilia laughed at Gabriel, giving Riley a smile. "We have them under our control."

"Well, this is slightly awkward." Gabriel admitted to Mr. Hassan directly, causing him to agree and laugh gruffly.

* * *

"There is one thing I don't get. What's up with you and dancing?" Gabriel asked as he and Riley made their way toward the dance floor- hand in hand.

They were alone- because the Hassans had been called to some urgent matter of state short notice. Mrs. Hassan had offered them an opportunity to explore the house- an opportunity that they were eager to take. After they'd gone, Gabriel had suggested they go and brush up on their dancing. Riley had agreed- not because she wanted to, but because she knew it would probably be the best idea for their cover. Riley presently bit her lip, unsure of whether to tell him about her scathing dancing experience.

"Nothing." She replied, and Gabriel shook his head.

"No, it's not nothing. That was a definite reaction out there." When Riley remained stubbornly quiet, he nudged her. "C'mon Riley- I know you better than you'd care to admit. You know I'm right." Riley released an exasperated sigh and pulled her hand when they stopped in the middle of the beautifully decorated, large room that was intended for holding the dances.

"It's just that...the last time I danced with a guy..." She began slowly, hesitating at the last bit. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, turning to face her.

"He...stepped on your toes?" Gabriel asked curiously, attempting to lighten the mood. Riley shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"No." She snapped, and Gabriel continued to guess.

"Did you step on _his_ toes?" Gabriel asked, suddenly laughing. "That's it, isn't it." Riley shook her head again.

"No!" She said defensively, crossing her arms over her blue dress.

"Then what?" Gabriel asked coolly, eyes holding that playful look Riley knew so well.

"He..." She murmured, pausing- but finally gaining enough courage to get the words out. "He dropped me." Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise.

"He dropped you?" He repeated, and Riley for a second saw two conflicting emotions in his face. One was protectiveness- he was often protective of her, Riley realized. Before she hadn't noticed it as much- well, she'd noticed it, but it wasn't as big of a deal as it seemed now. But he was also laughing. Riley pushed against his chest firmly, turning away from him.

"It's not funny!" She replied haughtily, and Gabriel tuned down his laughter- if only for her.

"You're right- it's not." He admitted, but the lightness didn't leave his eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel any better- I would never drop you, Riley Neal."

"How do I know that?" Riley joked, meeting his eyes again.

"Because I don't want to die." He replied with a grin, but Riley didn't return his smile.

"You have dancing trust-issues." He accused her, and she didn't have an answer for him. "You do!"

"So?" Riley asked, shrugging as if it didn't matter at all. Gabriel held out his hand. Riley didn't take it at first, only just stared at it questioningly.

"Look, the only way to get over your fears is to face them." he pointed out, semi-seriously.

"There is no music." She flashed at him, but he only shrugged.

"That's no excuse, and you know it. I dare you." Riley pursed her lips- not wanting to back down from what looked like a challenge, but still wary of dancing again. But the look in his eyes somehow comforted her- and she reached out and took his hand.

"If you drop me, I'm going to kill you." She warned him, allowing him to slip an arm around her waist and pull her to him. The warmth of him enveloped her, and she felt safe- despite her earlier fears.

"I believe you." He replied, shrugging. Then he pushed them into motion- _one two three, one two three, one two three_. They were doing a waltz.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked curiously- trying to get her mind off his proximity. A few times her eyes slipped down to his mouth- and she remembered the kiss. And the need she felt that grew rapidly... But every time she did, she caught herself and focused again.

"A tutorial." He replied, spinning her around unexpectedly- but Riley was ready, and she maneuvered the turn expertly. "On youtube." Riley shook her head, her eyes shining of disbelief.

"Ready?" He asked her, twisting her around so that she was leaning against him, ready to dip her. Fear filled Riley, and she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Gabriel..." She murmured warningly.

Suddenly, she felt a falling feeling as she descended toward the ground. Riley braced herself for impact- but it didn't come. Gabriel had caught her. Riley let out a breath of relief, relaxing a little.

"Oh- OH NO I think I can't hold you anymor-" he started- and Riley felt the relief zip away and be replaced by fear.

"Gabriel stop it!" She yelled at him urgently, and he broke down laughing- pulling her up again beside him safely.

"You mean Oliver." He corrected, and this time she actually slapped him- hard on the shoulder- but she was laughing too.

"Why'd I marry you again?" She joked, catching her breath.

"Because I'm a charming- devilishly handsome and intelligent guy?" he supplied, winking at her.

"Try jackass." Riley laughed at him, rolling her eyes.

"So I'm a charming, devilishly handsome and intelligent jackass." Gabriel repeated to himself, shrugging. "Works for me."

"Joke's on you, Oliver." Riley said sarcastically, walking back toward the dining hall as Gabriel trailed behind her.

"Joke's on you, you married me." he countered, and Riley sighed in a fond annoyance- allowing him the joy of having the last word.

* * *

_a/n Yeah, so I kinda just realized how pointless this story is... :( I'm wondering if it should continue. Let me know if this one is worth keeping. Rate and Review! Thanks for reading. _


	4. Guard Down

_A/n Hello guys! Sorry for the wait. It's my birthday today, so I thought I'd update. ;) Thank you to all who favorited/followed! And a special thanks to_ **Morroki, Iluvdolphins, wags117, enoon, GruMpy2348, Holly, Agent Striker, GailHollyDovChloe, HisGodGivenSolace, girl luvin the fic life, Riley Vaughn, ANAHI, penguinbert, Puckish879, DandelionWine, Natalia, kkmyway, KTaylorCSI, Ally, evincis, Nati1729, Melou, TheLonelyGodsMuse, RuthWriter, citroensandblueteacups, Robbie13, halaA, shepweir always, Yessiree, sarahbabbs, Cassie, krazyy989, dontstopthelove15, Dark Knight Warrior, **_and_ **Holly! **_Thank you all so much! You are all amazing, and are all the reason that this chapter came out. Your encouragement really helped me- and I'm super thankful for all the lovely things you said. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story of mine!_

* * *

_**~GABRIEL~**_

"Oh I do apologize, us leaving you two alone like that!" Mrs. Hassan fretted, forehead creased and corners of her mouth turned down. "On such short notice, too."

"Don't worry about it, Lilia." Gabriel reassured her, arm casually sliding around Riley's waist and pulling her toward him. "We were quite capable of distracting ourselves for a couple hours."

Gabriel almost stiffened when Riley's arm went around his back and side- but he reminded himself that it was natural. It was apart of their mission. He'd had to do that a lot lately... remind himself of that. Of course, he was enjoying the mission. Enjoying it, because he could get away with little casual touching here and there, (without getting slapped), and of course- because he always enjoyed his time with Riley. Maybe he was enjoying it a little too much.

He was also a little frustrated that he wasn't on his A-game, and he knew that Riley was the cause of that. For some reason, she was distracting him. Or their covers were distracting him. Or both. He wasn't entirely sure, the cause of the anxiety bubbling in his stomach- twisting and turning every time Riley said something about him, or every time her fingers brushed against his skin. When he held her in his arms, when they practiced their dancing... it felt... right. Gabriel wasn't sure how to explain the feeling. Maybe he had wondered over the years, what she'd feel like, pressed in his arms like when they were waltzing.. now he finally knew.

But the answer made things complicated for him. Well, not complicated. What he felt wasn't complicated. It was more everything else that was complicated. Things like this kept getting to his head- and suddenly, the thought of dancing with Riley again later in the afternoon seemed daunting. Forcing his attention back to Mrs. Hassan, he let a charming care-free smile light up his features.

"Oh, well, I'm pleased to hear it." Replied the darker-skinned woman in front of them, only partially losing the distressed look in her chocolate brown eyes.

They'd just returned, the Hassans, from resolving some sort of public dispute or..something. It was now late into the afternoon, and the room where he and Riley had danced earlier was decorated and lit and ready for use. Anna, the maid, had brought Riley a new dress, one more suitable for dancing- as the other blue one (that Gabriel had secretly really thought was attractive) was too long and got caught around her ankles. Her new dress was none the less flattering. It was a deep orange- low cut around her chest and flowing down to the middle of her calves. It was a spaghetti strap dress- revealing.

Gabriel tried not to look her down too hard- though he knew he could get away with it. He himself had refused to change clothes- the suit would do fine. He was ready to go dancing. Gabriel hadn't been listening, like he should have been. He hadn't been paying attention like he should have to Mr. Hassan's movements. Hadn't been doing his job to the best of his ability. The thought made him feel slightly guilty.

He hadn't been listening, because instances like when Riley would touch her hand upon his knee casually- a gesture that seemed so natural to them it sort of scared him- replaced everything rational in his head. Of course, he remembered the gentle pressure of her hand on him more than his actual job. That is why he was frustrated. He promised himself he'd focus more- do better, make up for the inattention. Make up for the unprofessional way he'd been dealing with this mission as a whole.

"Where is Merrick?" Riley asked beside him, eyebrows rising slightly- giving off a curious but not too curious look- appearing innocent of any hidden agendas. At least one of them was doing their job right, Gabriel thought angrily.

"Oh, he's just finishing up a couple things in the other room. He'll be along in a minute." Lilia explained, and Riley gave a gracious smile.

Gabriel turned in toward Riley, smiling and trying to communicate through his eyes. He was going to initiate the dancing, if he could. It was all prepared, and it would loosen the tension in the room he could feel growing. There was music, the room was beautifully lit... It was his chance. He was going to be better at his job. He was going to stop slacking off.

"Lilia, would you do me the honor of first dance?" Gabriel asked in his best charming tone, releasing Riley and reaching his hand out to the darker-skinned woman. Out of the corner of Gabriel's eye, did he see Riley actually stiffen? Lilia laughed, a little flirtatiously, while slipping her own hand in his.

"I would love to dance with you, Oliver!" Lilia exclaimed, giving a wide and slightly toothy smile. Her eyebrows slanted upward. "Is that alright with you if I borrow this one?" she asked Riley. Gabriel turned toward his partner, a sarcastic pleading look on display in his eyes- but an actual curiosity he felt in his gut stinging him.

He had no idea why he would feel curious. Her reaction seemed a little delayed- though Riley nodded, giving a forced smile. Gabriel could tell it was forced because he knew her. Surely Lilia wouldn't pick up on the same signs he did- the way her lips were pulled tight and her jaw was slightly clenched.

"No, you can steal him all you want. Give me a break." Riley replied, waving them off. It would have sounded convincing, had her voice not fallen flat at the end.

Gabriel gave her a sideways glance as he lead Lilia to the dance floor, eyebrows raised. But Riley wasn't looking at them- instead her eyes were fixed somewhere behind them, probably on one of the beautiful decorations that hung from the wall. She seemed a little off her game, too. She was usually such a good liar. Why was she slipping? Was it for the same reason he was?

When Gabriel presently felt Lilia's hand brush up on his shoulder, he forced himself back into the game- admittedly with some difficulty. He casually let his hand slide around the other woman's waist, pulling her closer to him and smiling slightly. Lilia didn't feel comfortable against him, as Riley had felt. Her hand on his shoulder seemed to be gripping too tightly- and her other hand that now held his seemed to not be gripping tightly enough.

They didn't fit- even as Gabriel lead them across the floor, that became more and more evident. His hand seemed to not find any comfortable place on her side- it was shifting constantly, which was awkward for him. Probably for them both. His chest was too high and her body too small. But still, he smiled like none of it was uncomfortable. He put on a smile like he knew exactly what he was doing- and that he was enjoying the time. And the time went on.

He spun her around, letting her lean away from him before pulling her back to his chest- and a surprised feeling coursed through him when he felt her leg hook around the back of his left knee as he was facing her- and Lilia dragged it painfully slow and seductive downward. She seemed so reserved at the past couple meals- so sweet. It was odd to see this...new side of her. Gabriel wondered what Riley was thinking- before he remembered that he was supposed to be doing his job.

...

_**~RILEY~**_

For some reason, Riley felt her cheeks flush and an odd emotion pluck at the back of her mind when she watched Gabriel take Lilia out on the dance floor. Her eyes skimmed the other woman up and down- and Riley wasn't even sure why she was doing it, or feeling that way at all. They started dancing, and Riley sighed, looking away.

He was just doing his job, dancing with her. The way he was smiling...the way his arms were about the other woman...it was just part of his cover. The thought temporarily made Riley feel better- until she remembered that was what her relationship with him really was, too. A cover. Not that she wanted them in a relationship, no of course not. They had a great relationship already.

Of course she wasn't thinking about him in that way...of course she didn't enjoy it when he kissed her, just the night before. Of course she didn't like it when he danced with her this morning. Of course she wasn't lying to herself, right in that very moment. Unintentionally, Riley allowed herself to slip, gazing at Gabriel as he danced with Mrs. Hassan- a little regretfully.

Suddenly, the woman slid her bare leg- as her dress parted- around Gabriel's- and Riley felt a hot flush in her face. Where did that come from? Did Lilia really have to... Riley scolded herself, remembering that she shouldn't care. Even if she did, which she didn't, she shouldn't. ...right? Was she...could she possibly be..._jealous_?

_No, of course not,_ Riley huffed to herself. _Don't be stupid._

"Good evening, Darcy." Riley turned with a surprised start when she heard the deep voice behind her. Mr. Hassan stood six feet away with a grin on his features, observing everything with his unblinking eyes. They reminded Riley of a hawk's eyes.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No- it's fine." She responded, smiling and brushing a stray hair from her face. She stared unblinking into his face- _into the face of the enemy_, she told herself.

"I see Oliver has left you unattended to." Merrick observed, eyes shifting to his wife and Gabriel- looking a little amused, if Riley didn't know any better. Riley nodded, shrugging slightly.

"I'm sure he'll come back for me." she said, a little harsher than she'd meant- causing her to flash him an apologetic smile. A low, rumbling laugh exited from Merrick's throat- sounding a little scratchy- gruff.

"That he will. But until then- would you like to dance, Mrs. Nixon?" Riley's breath caught in her chest- and for a minute she stared blankly at Mr. Hassan's stretched out hand. Biting the inside of her lip- like she often did when she was flustered- Riley shook her head. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want his arms around her at all. She didn't want to dance with the man who was planning her assassination.

"You know, I think I might sit this one out." Riley told him, forging a regretful smile and crossing her arms over her chest, to cover up a little. Merrick still didn't pull away his hand.

"Oh, come on, Darcy. I am curious about your dancing. I'm curious if you're really as good as you say you are." He challenged in his low, thick voice. Riley knew she should dance with him- for the sake of her cover. But she was repelled by this man- by everything about him. Riley's eyes flickered over to Gabriel, who was still dancing with Lilia. Gabriel pulled the other woman close to him and smiled.

Suddenly, Riley no longer cared about her dislike of Mr. Hassan. She wanted to get her partner back, for making her feel the way she did. '

"You know what, I'd love to dance." Riley decided, giving a disarming smile and letting her hand fall into Merrick's- who smiled in return. When Merrick lead her onto the dance floor, Riley caught Gabriel's eyes for a second- and they shot daggers at her. Riley just smiled and shrugged, slipping her arm around Mr. Hassan's neck.

"You two are an odd couple." Merrick's warm, minty-smelling breath tickled Riley's neck. They were so close together- and Riley felt unease in the pit of her stomach. But then she reminded herself that this was her job. She was supposed to do this stuff. She was trained for this.

"We have our differences." She admitted, flashing a smile. "But he has a good heart." Riley swallowed thickly- frowning mentally about how close it was to the truth.

"Indeed." Agreed Merrick, spinning Riley so that her orange dress twirled from the momentum.

Riley could hear the music in the background- light, bouncy and energetic sounding. She stepped backward when Merrick lead her back, forward when he led her forward. She was impressed herself with her own dancing- maybe the only way to get over the fear of it was to dance with Gabriel that morning. She presently tilted her head to get a glance at him- but her eyes hardened when she saw him with Lilia.

Riley turned her full attention to Merrick once more.

...

_**~GABRIEL~**_

"You dance wonderfully!" Commented Lilia enthusiastically, as the song reached it's end. Gabriel smiled lightly, waving her off.

"You danced wonderfully yourself. Thank you, Mrs. Hassan." he replied, adding just a dash of his usual charm. The rest of the dance with Lilia was hard to concentrate on- he kept gazing back at Riley and Merrick. He couldn't help feeling...well...was it anger?

He wasn't sure. He didn't know. What he did know, was that Merrick was a terrorist- that he was dangerous, and also trying to kill them. Alright, shoot him if he didn't like the guy putting his murderous hands on Riley. Screw the job- he didn't like seeing it.

"I'm going to steal my wife for the next dance, if that is alright." Gabriel informed Lilia as he lead her off the floor, and she nodded gracefully- smiling. With that, Gabriel ventured back onto the dance floor with the quest of securing his partner for the dance. To his annoyance, Merrick and Riley were still in the middle of the dance floor- despite the fact that the song had ended, and the next one was playing. One that was soft and slow- steady, and calming.

Riley and Merrick were in a conversation, with his arms still wrapped around her- but Gabriel didn't care. He pushed right in, giving a smile.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, trying to keep the edge out of his tone. It mostly worked.

"Not at all." Merrick assured him, courteously releasing Riley and stepping a few steps away. "That's a lovely woman you have there, Oliver. Be careful not to lose her." And then the darker-skinned man walked away- meeting Lilia. The words sent a chill through Gabriel- that started at his neck, and went down his spine.

"I don't plan on it." Gabriel replied softly, though he knew Merrick couldn't hear him.

"What was that about?" Asked Riley curiously, drawing his attention back toward her.

"I just...uh.." he stammered, wrapping his arms around Riley and pulling her close to him- savoring the feel of her against his chest. The song was slow- so they moved slowly, delicately- in a small circle, eyes never leaving each other's. It was a gentle sway that should feel relaxing- but Gabriel's heart was beating faster than he knew was normal. Riley continued to wait patiently for his answer, her eyes insistent.

"I just wanted to save you the trouble of dancing with him twice in a row. His hands looked clammy." Gabriel supplied, raising his eyebrows and giving a defensive look when Riley smirked. "And his hands were pretty low." he added. Riley scoffed.

"What about you and Lilia? Were you on dancing with the stars or something, and I didn't know?" She asked sharply. Gabriel just laughed- a short, strained sound as he remembered the very uncomfortable dance.

"Yeah...she is something of a free spirit." He replied, and Riley shook her head while rolling her eyes. He suddenly sought her eyes out, playfulness filling him. "Darcy, you weren't..._jealous..._ were you?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course not!" Riley said quickly- defensively. Too defensively- too quick a response for Gabriel to actually believe her.

"If it makes you feel better, I really..didn't like dancing with Lilia." He laughed, and Riley seemed to relax a little- expression softening. Gabriel decided to take it further- acting impulsively on his feelings, as he usually did- unsure of whether it was a wise decision or not.

"And I really enjoy dancing with you." He added, and he could see her dimples when she smiled at him.

"Why?" she asked him, and somehow...if that was possible...they seemed to have gotten closer together. Their movements became smaller on the dance floor- smaller, slower. Gabriel shrugged slightly, unsure of how to put his feelings to words for once.

"It just... feels right." He admitted, and they just stared at each other for a long period of time. Longer than what would socially be acceptable- but neither of them seemed to notice. They were conveying something deeper- he knew- than simply enjoying a dance together. Gabriel felt a burning in his chest- the burning he felt when he had kissed Riley, the night before.

"How do you know?" Riley whispered, uncertainty showing in her gaze. Their motion slowed even more, if that were possible- and they were almost just standing still. Gabriel's eyebrows pulled in- and his forehead wrinkled.

"I just know." He whispered, and he released her hand. Gabriel drew her in- differently, with his arms around her waist- and her forehead rested on his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the music had stopped. But he didn't care. Neither of them moved away. This was real, Gabriel knew. This was real- and he didn't want to mess it up. He wanted... he wanted...

Gabriel leaned in and kissed Riley- for his second time. The warmth that spread through him at the touch of her soft lips was awakening. It made him want more. He pressed into her with a little more force, just enough to part her lips. All sense and reason seemed to leave him. At least- until Riley pulled back slightly, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe we should...talk." She murmured. "Later. After all this is over."

"Really?" He replied, giving her a classic smile as the special moment disappeared. "Is that all you want to do?" he added, in his usual sarcasm.

"Clearly it isn't all _you_ want to do." She flashed, matching his tone- causing him to laugh.

"A guy can hope." he said jokingly, causing Riley to smack him on the arm.

A little hesitantly, Gabriel pulled away, turning toward the Hassans. As soon as this mission was over... Gabriel felt a spark of hope in him. She felt the same. She _definitely_ returned that kiss. They didn't have to kiss, it wasn't something he'd planned. She had no obligation to kiss him- but she returned it. She wanted it too. She wanted them to to talk, to figure out this confusion. To pinpoint whatever this was between them.

...

After they'd joined the Hassans, the dancing was forgotten. They sat at a small table, laughing and talking as the night wore on- both couples sitting opposite of each other. After the dance with Riley, everything seemed lighter. After the kiss, Gabriel started to let go- let down his guard. It wasn't the best idea, he told himself- but honestly, of course they were going to make it out alright anyways.

When didn't they? They would catch the criminal. It was bound to happen- they always won. Gabriel could see the same giddiness in Riley's eyes, as well. The same glow in her eyes, reflected in his own. Her smiles were genuine, and she seemed more relaxed. It didn't strike him as wrong, that they felt this way. That they were being careless. Maybe it should have, but it didn't.

In any case, it was getting later. The document, as confirmed by Merrick, would be there in a couple of hours to review and revise. Honestly? Gabriel wasn't too sure about what the document was. Riley knew, but Gabriel was hoping that they'd have caught Mr. Hassan before they had to deal with the political stuff. It was a waste of time- and of course, Riley was right, he hadn't done his homework on it. If he slipped up, then it would be obvious that he wasn't who he said he was.

But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted this mission to be over. He wanted to have that chat with Riley. He was afraid of it, of what it might mean. But whatever it was, he knew that he wanted it. Maybe he had always wanted it, but just didn't see till now.

"Here, sir. Your white wine- as requested." Gabriel turned to see the maid, Anna, holding out a glass to him filled with a slightly tinted liquid. He accepted the drink graciously, smiling. He was the first to receive his drink, and then the maid walked around their table and offered away the other glasses. Merrick sat with Lilia close to his side, laughing deeply- his face growing red while Lilia held a steady grin. Riley was smiling, too- and Gabriel watched as her fingers slipped around the bottom of the glass handed to her.

"Thank you, Anna." Lilia told the maid with a smile, and Anna nodded before leaving once more- disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

As Merrick launched into a story with an animated expression, Riley tilted the glass and opened her mouth to drink the wine. Gabriel couldn't avert his eyes- thinking of how it felt to part her lips just a little while ago... Suddenly, Riley put her glass down on the table, eyeing him.

"What?" He whispered, and Riley raised her eyebrows- a sly grin on her face.

"Nothing." she assured him, and he wasn't prepared when her hand snaked around his own wineglass- taking it from his hand. "I just like white wine more. You don't mind...do you, darling?" She asked innocently, batting her eyes at him. Gabriel sighed in playful annoyance- reaching and putting his hand around her own, and drawing the rim of the glass to his own mouth. He took a long sip before she pulled it away from him- and he smiled at her.

"Alright, now you can have it." Gabriel decided, and Riley rolled her eyes. They pretended to listen to Merrick's story, but their eyes were on each other most of the time. She continued sipping at his drink- and though he pretended to mind, Gabriel was content just to be there with her. They weren't doing their job right. They were being stupid. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that...he did. But he ignored the warning. After a little more time, Merrick excused himself from the table.

He returned a few minutes later, a more serious expression on his face.

"I just got the call. We've received the document, and can begin revision and compromising as soon as you're ready." Merrick told them, and Lilia straightened in her seat. They all were hesitant. Finally, Gabriel broke the silence.

"We can review it tomorrow. I think Darcy is a bit tired- aren't you, Dar?" he asked, turning toward Riley and sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I might turn in." Riley agreed, and both of the Hassans nodded at the same time. Gabriel would say they looked relieved.

"Thank you, Lilia! You were wonderful." Gabriel added, sweeping up Lilia's hand and pressing his lips to her warm skin. Lilia smiled and laughed- the sound soft and light, like it was trickling from her throat.

"I think that's a good idea." Merrick decided, and Lilia nodded. "Best to discuss this when we're more...sober."

"I had a lovely time." Riley supplied, giving Mrs. Hassan a small hug.

"We'll see you in the morning, then." Gabriel told them, pulling Riley away as they murmured 'goodnight' and various other goodbyes.

...

It was just them now- walking back to their room. Instead of going straight there, though, Gabriel had taken Riley through a detour- particularly through a long hallway that had paintings hanging on both sides. At the end of it, the stairs would be visible- the way to return to their room. But Gabriel was taking his time- because a part of him didn't want the night to end.

"You know we're going to have to report to Lillian, right?" Riley whispered, smiling. "What are we going to tell her?" Gabriel shrugged.

"That we make a damn good couple?" He asked, receiving an elbow in the ribs for his trouble.

"About Merrick. We didn't get what we needed to pin him." She corrected.

"Well, there wasn't anything he did that was suspicious." Gabriel pointed out.

"We could have tried more, and you know it." Gabriel hesitated.

"I know." He admitted, and Riley sighed.

"Is it...bright in here?" She asked, and Gabriel gave her a confused expression. Bright? In that hallway? There were small, swirly lights above them- but the light that shone was dim, barely enough to light the path in front of them. It was in no way bright.

"Have to much to drink?" He joked, smiling.

"Your drink wasn't even that good." Riley complained, yawning slightly.

"What? My drink was delicious." He defended it- and Riley smiled. "Course..I didn't drink much of it myself." Gabriel added, with fake annoyance.

"It is seriously bright in here." Riley commented again, a little more seriously.

"Darcy..." He turned toward her, giving her another quizzical glance. Riley turned to him, her eyes suddenly concentrating and cold. Her eyebrows were low on them.

"Gabriel?" She muttered, looking up and meeting his gaze. A pang of worry hit Gabriel. She used his name. The only two reasons she would do that were one, that she was mad at him and there was no way anyone would hear, and two...the more scary one... was that something was seriously not right.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked hesitantly.

"I don't...I..." She mumbled, when suddenly- she lost her balance- ankle twisting under her, no longer supporting. Gabriel's arms instantly shot out- saving her from the fall, and lowering her down to the ground.

"Riley?" He asked urgently, softly. "What the..." The color was draining from her face rapidly, and she stared up at him with unease flashing in her eyes.

"Riley can you hear me?" He asked, but she didn't respond. "Riley!" He called- fear filling him at such a rapid rate, he couldn't register it all. Gabriel's hand went to the side of her neck- checking her pulse. It was racing against his fingers- quickly. Quicker than it should be. She mumbled something unintelligible.

Seven-hundred articles about Riley's symptoms flashed in his mind at once. It took a minute- but then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Sensitivity to light. Seemingly blurred vision. Slurred speech. Loss of balance. Racing pulse. Staggering. Gabriel felt his blood turn to ice.

"Poison." Gabriel whispered. Terror colored his tone.

* * *

_A/n Thank you for reading! I hope this one was okay...I'm seriously, so nervous! I can't believe that this story has this many followers! I'm afraid it won't measure up, haha. Anyway. So I will definitely update sooner this time. PLEASE leave a review for me! They keep me going, honestly. :) Thanks again for everything. :)_


	5. Hard Choices

_A/n Hey! Miss me? ;) Hope you didn't forget about this story. I didn't!_

_Special thanks to_ **Lady_ Krystalyn, yoora 22, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, KTaylorCSI, daughterofathena2, AkinaNe, kateanneshepherd, nrdhrd3, Puckish879, Cassie, JJ, asdf, Guest 223, Natalia, bk- 1205, .Smith, Melou, Agent Striker, Robbie13, finolagrace, GruMpy2348, Iluvdolphins, girlfrombackthen, RuthWriter, krazyy989, penguinbert, evincis, Thunder Knight, _**_and the guest reviewers! _

_Your support is appreciated SO MUCH. I treasure each and every review that I've gotten, and I re-read them when I'm feeling down and challenged by this story. _

_YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, and I LOVE ALL OF YOU. :)_

* * *

**_~GABRIEL~_**

"Riley, you have to stay with me!" Gabriel ordered shakily, fighting to get himself under control.

He needed to be under control. If he let his emotions ail him, it could mean her life. Confusion- dismay. Those emotions flared in him- and he felt as if he had been caught unawares, held at gunpoint. But strongest of all was the horrible monster that lurked in his mind and clawed at him relentlessly- otherwise known as fear.

Gabriel never felt more awake- because of it, quickening his heart rate and burning in his blood. Fear of so many things... fear of Riley dying. That was no new fear- and he was almost accustomed to it, whenever they were on a dangerous mission. It effected him the same way every time. But this time he felt that fear, it was different. Gabriel wasn't just afraid of losing Riley, he was afraid that it would be his fault.

He let his guard down. He hadn't been paying attention. If he had only been doing his job right..Riley wouldn't be in this position. She would probably be back at her apartment safe and sound, sitting at the small oak table in her kitchen. She'd be sipping a latte she'd just purchased from the coffee shop around the corner- probably Soy.

She would be sitting beside an empty chair that she had gotten into the habit of leaving out now, because of his frequent impromptu visits. She would probably smile when she saw her phone buzz, and his name appear on the caller ID screen. They would do their little dance, make a couple snarky remarks about their last mission and...continue, as if nothing had happened.

If he had been more intentional about the mission, that scenario could be their reality. But of course, he hadn't been. And now, Riley's very life was in danger- and it was his own fault. The guilt was already starting to sting. There was no time- he had to decide what to do. Gabriel lifted Riley into himself, letting her head fall against his chest- arms covering her protectively as he forced himself to stand. As soon as he was on his feet, a wave of dizziness flowed through him- causing him to stagger slightly. It must have something to do with the horror boiling inside his chest. He would get back to their room- figure out what to do on the way there. He'd call Lillian, explain the situation...it would be okay. It _would_ _be_ okay.

"It's going to be ok." Gabriel said out loud, frantically making his way toward their room. It was more to reassure himself than Riley- who was passing in and out of consciousness. He pushed himself up the stairs with agility and strength he didn't know he still had in him- though he wasn't exactly surprised at it. Gabriel knew- perhaps more than most, what strength desperation could give you. Lillian would say "Desperation makes limitation seem irrelevant." Right now, Gabriel felt like he could move mountains with all the adrenaline jolting in his veins.

While he made his way toward the large door, he revisited the articles- trying to find out what kind of poison was...was... he couldn't go there. _Focus_, he scolded himself. Type of poison, type of poison... When he reached it, Gabriel slammed his shoulder into their door, (careful to avoid hurting Riley) Once...twice before it gave way, and he burst inside the room. The decorations and general beauty of the living space held less than no worth in Gabriel's eyes as he pushed through, moving toward the bed. His vision had started to blur in the slightest- but Gabriel shook it away as he gently removed Riley from his arms, laying her on the crisp and clean bed-cover.

For what happened next..he needed to get the watch. The watch that Riley used to contact Lillian. She had made it clear- no other contact would be permitted, only through that watch. Gabriel's eyes searched for it presently, trying to ignore his emotions. They would just get in the way- and that was time he couldn't afford to lose, because every minute was precious. Every minute was a chance Riley had to live. And there wasn't much time left. Though Gabriel succeeded in shutting most of his fear and emotion out- he couldn't shut everything out, and his hands shook as he rummaged through the small square-shaped cabinet near the bed. No...nothing. The watch wasn't there.

_Where the hell could it..._ Gabriel's eyes landed on Riley's form, and he interrupted his own question with the answer. Of course, Riley would hide it there... normally he would have hesitated. Would have hesitated...a lot. Normally, it would have made his ears turn red to even think about doing what he now needed to do...But he couldn't afford to do that now. He just hoped Riley would stay unconscious for this part.

Gabriel sat on the bed, reaching out and gripping the hem of Riley's dress. He pulled it upward a ways- far enough to expose most of her upper thighs, but no farther as he tried his best to keep her modesty in tact. He reassured himself with the fact that it would be the same as him seeing her in a bathing suit- and the thought helped. Well...sort of. A little relief bubbled inside him when sure enough, there was a black band- about five inches wide, stretching around her left thigh.

There were two small bumps under the black material- revealing the sought after item's location. Gabriel pulled out the watch easily- desperately trying not to...notice... anything. He needed to save her. Gabriel also pulled out a small gun she'd been concealing, which only contained a few bullets inside but it was still something. Instantly pulling her dress back down to cover her, Gabriel started to hack the watch as quickly as he could. It took a matter of seconds before he was in.

"Come on, pick up pick up!" Gabriel said harshly when at first, all he could hear was static. The wait was agonizing- every new second of prolonged helplessness more painful than the last.

"Riley, what-" Came Lillian's voice, startled sounding- but Gabriel interrupted right away.

"Not Riley." Gabriel corrected, holding the watch closer to his face so that the small mic could pick up his voice. He couldn't keep it from shaking. His reply was followed by a knowing silence.

"What happened, Gabriel? Where is Riley?" came Lillian's voice from the other side. Gabriel forced himself to take a breath before answering. "...is she dead?"

"No!" Gabriel snapped angrily, before even a full second had passed since the end of her sentence. Gabriel's free hand touched his forehead and rubbed as if he had suddenly accumulated a migraine.

"Sorry, Lillian.." he muttered. _Don't feel,_ he reminded himself sullenly. _It will only slow you down._ "Riley's been poisoned, and I-"

"How did that happen!? You were supposed to-" Again, the anger and guilt twisted his stomach.

"Yeah, crucify me afterwards- cause right now I'm trying to save her _life_!" Gabriel yelled into the speaker- not caring anymore what she thought. "Now put Doc on the phone!"

"That isn't up to you. Tell me what Doc needs to know." Lillian said calmly- despite the circumstances. Frustration clawed at Gabriel- but he had no time to argue with her.

"I don't know what he needs to know!" Gabriel told her harshly- more so than he meant. "She isn't conscious. I just need to know what to do."

There was silence. Well, almost. In the background, Gabriel could hear voices- and he swallowed thickly before taking another deep breath. His fingernails were digging into his skin, he realized. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't noticed the steady throb of pain, nor the blood dripping from his fingertips. It seemed like years before Lillian spoke again.

"Gabriel- alright, first he says you need to calm down. Take-"

"I'll calm down when she's safe! Now start talking!" Gabriel half yelled, half ordered. It would not be wise to cross him in this moment- and Lillian could sense it.

"How was the poison administered?" Gabriel took a quick breath through the nose and closed his eyes- trying to think back. It...it had to have been...

"The wine. It was in the wine they gave us." Gabriel responded, opening his eyes determinedly.

"Us? Gabriel...you mean that you consumed-"

"I'm fine. Get on with it." He reassured her, shaking his now aching head to clear it.

"Have you figured out what kind of poison, by searching the symptoms?" came the Doc's voice through the transceiver.

"No, I can't find a match." Gabriel replied with exasperation. Not at them, but at himself. He wished he could help her more, somehow.

"Alright then...you said it was in the wine."

"Yeah?"

"How much of the wine did she consume? One glass, two?" Gabriel thought back once again.

"I..one, I think. Just a little while ago...a half hour, maybe? An Hour?" He started, turning to look at Riley, who was getting paler by the minute. He consciously reached out and wrapped his free hand around her motionless one- his blood smearing on her skin.

And suddenly, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. The wine. The _wine_.

"Gabriel?" That was Lillian's voice. He sighed deeply before replying.

"Doc, my glass was the one poisoned- not Riley's." Gabriel managed to get out, eyebrows drawn up and forehead creased as his eyes traveled over her closed eyes.

"How do you know?" Gabriel bit his lip before saying anything.

"Because she didn't drink her own wine." He replied, hacking into the security cameras that looked over the table they had been sitting at only hours before.

Ana had just delivered their wine, and Riley went to drink hers... Gabriel watched closely this time, unlike the him in the footage, who just watched Riley's mouth opening like a stupid... Gabriel shook his head to clear it. He watched...and then... there, the wine never actually made it into her mouth. He cut the tape. That was all he needed to see for now.

"You're sure?" Lillian's voice came across in a very serious tone.

"I'm sure." Gabriel confirmed. Of course, her glass _could_ have been poisoned...but unlikely. Hard to get out of two high-ups dying the same death in your home. Even if you got out clean, you'd lose publicity. If they wanted it to look like someone else did it, they would have initiated when they were out in the open. Cleared themselves from the blame. But doing it in-doors... meant they were probably just targeting _one_ of them. Him.

Because Oliver was the thorn in their side- and not Darcy.

"Oh, Riley.." he whispered sadly, anxiety prodding him like little needles all over his skin. Too add on to the guilt he already felt...His hand moved from hers, up to the side of her face.

"What do I need to do?" He asked suddenly, as a new wave of determination washed over him. "There's gotta be something I can do, Doc."

"Gabriel...first thing's first. Did you ingest any of the poison yourself?" Came Lillian's urgent question. Gabriel hesitated half a second before he decided on something. If he told them that he had, they would fuss over him until they knew he was alright...maybe not even let him go after Merrick. And Riley could be gone by then. He'd only had a sip- he was probably fine, anyway.

"No, I didn't." He lied, idly stroking Riley's cheek with his thumb- painting small eerie blood patterns just below her eye unintentionally.

"Then I fear the only thing to do, at this late a stage...is to get an antidote. Average poison, referenced with the concentration...the supposed concentration of the poison... Riley should have a little under thirty minutes, _at best_, before..." That was Doc's voice. "Listen. People like this- they're smart. They will have a backup plan in case it goes wrong..."

"So I'm going to go and get it." Gabriel finished for him, relieved that he actually had something he could do to help her. He lifted the gun that he found with Riley, already searching for Merrick in the security cameras that they had so conveniently left around the large estate.

"Gabriel, that's not a good idea. They have the advantage, you can't just go in with no backup!" Lillian scolded, but there was no way he would even _consider_ waiting for backup. The thought made him angry.

"That should be _me _dying right now." Gabriel told her."You should know by now I'd never let her die for me." he tried for his usual humor, but his voice fell flat at the end.

"And YOU should know by now, that is her _job._" Her words stung- stung like salt in an open wound.

"Oh, why look at that Lillian. I'm fresh out of damns to give." Gabriel said darkly. Lillian might have said something in protest- might have ordered him to stop. Might have tried to persuade him otherwise. Gabriel wouldn't know, because he cut the transmission.

He didn't have the time to argue. _They know we aren't the Nixons now. _Gabriel thought, turning to face the camera in the room that he and Riley had spotted the night before. After concealing the gun in between his back and the line of his pants, Gabriel forced himself to his feet- ready to set off.

_Screw them._

His guilt and desperation and fear transformed into anger- and determination. He would save Riley- and he didn't care who went to hell for it. So they knew who he was. It didn't matter...because nothing would stand in his way. If something or...someone...did, well. He would remove it. Protectiveness swelled in his chest as he turned to get one last look at Riley.

"See you soon." He whispered, hesitating only a minute before leaning down and pressing his lips against her cheek softly. He turned to leave- but suddenly, he felt pressure around his wrist. It was a gentle pressure- and he could recognize her slender fingers against his skin. He could see that she was conscious- but only just. Gabriel gently unwrapped his hand from her grip, giving her a half smile before walking out the door.

When Riley was hurt, it brought out a darkness in him. When someone _touched_ her... he transformed into another person. Out of all the fear, determination, guilt, anger, anxiety, and other emotions...he found a state of calm- the eye of the storm, as it were. He just needed to get the cure.

The only thing that frightened him, even in the eye of the storm, was what he was willing to do in order to accomplish his goal...or who he was willing to kill.

...

Nine camera feeds flowed through Gabriel's head at once. When Merrick didn't turn up on any of them, he went to the next nine- all the while making his way toward the Hassan's bedroom, gun now in hand. Gabriel meant business, basically.

As he passed certain surveillance spots, he would jam the cameras so that he could walk by unseen. His jaw was set- and a hard expression on his eyes. He remembered Riley's quivering breaths against his chest- and he was enhanced with new vigor.

"Where are you, you son of a..." Gabriel muttered- cut off by something suddenly turning up on one of the camera feeds he was monitoring. A person- in black, too close to the camera to actually be distinguishable in any way. The person was doing something- but again, not distinguishable in the darkness. Gabriel began to sprint down the empty halls- pinpointing the destination in his mental map of the house and following it as quickly as he could. It wasn't far.

Gun outstretched, Gabriel turned left- into the room he could still see the person in black. _ Mr. Hassan, _he thought bitterly, but the light was too dark to be sure of anything. Gabriel knew he had the advantage- the person didn't know he was there. He inched quietly forward, gun still pointing at the man in black... he moved ahead of a small table, careful not to bump it before he stood still once again- merely feet away from the dark figure.

One. Gabriel took a deep breath. Two. He reminded himself of Riley. _Three_.

"Put your hands in the air, Merrick." Gabriel ordered as he stepped closer to make his presence known, spitting out the name like it tasted foul. The figure stopped it's motion- back facing Gabriel, but didn't comply to the command. It frustrated him.

"Now!" He shouted, tilting the gun slightly to the left and firing- missing Merrick by two inches. He wanted to send a couple messages. He was _not_ messing around. And he was _very_ angry.

Immediately hands went up, and Gabriel rearranged his hands on the gun as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. That dizziness again... he tried his best to ignore it.

"Turn around and reveal yourself." He ordered, blinking a couple times to ward away the uneasy feeling in his head. He really needed to focus now- this was no time for...that.

Slowly, the darkly-clad person turned to face him. _Wait..._ That... It wasn't.. it wasn't Mr. Hassan. It was...

"Anna?" Gabriel asked in disbelief, lowering the tip of the gun slightly in his surprise.

The maid.

The one who had brought them their nightclothes- the one that had visited them in the morning to take them to brunch. The one that had poured his white wine- and had offered it to him. A million things were going through his head. Biggest was that they'd been monitoring the wrong person. Mr. Hassan was more likely a target than an accomplice. He was innocent. All this time... _Anna _had been the real mastermind. Though that probably wasn't her real name.

He had so many questions- so many things he wanted to understand. But he knew- knew he didn't have the time. He'd have to deal with her later- because first, he needed to get Riley the antidote.

"Caught off guard, Oliver?" the woman asked, smirking. "Wouldn't be the first time...would it." Anger surged in him at this comment. Anger because she pointed out the truth- and it reminded him again of where Riley was, and why she was there. Because of him. It was his fault.

"Still...I'm beginning to think you aren't Mr. Nixon." Anna continued, eyeing him skeptically. "Who are you?"

"I'll ask the questions here, if you don't mind. Where is the antidote?" Gabriel growled, raising his gun again and resting his index finger on the trigger.

"What- is your wife feeling ill?" Laughed the woman in front of him, eyes giving off a dark sort of glow. "I'll make you a deal." she offered, smiling a crooked smile. "I'll tell you where the antidote is, and you let me leave."

"How about you tell me where the antidote is or I'll put a bullet in your ass?" He snapped back. The woman shook her head.

"Fine. Shoot me. Then you won't find the antidote in time for her." She countered, and Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "And then her death will be on your hands. So if you care about..._Darcy_... at all, you'll consider my offer."

Gabriel hesitated, unsure of where to go from there. He had the advantage. He could win. But it could cost Riley's life. If they stalled anymore...she could be gone when he returned. Passed on, cold to the touch... Gabriel suppressed a shiver at the thought, attempting to fight away the horrible dread that filled him. He knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if that happened. And Gabriel was sure...nothing was worth losing her life to him.

"Clock is ticking." Anna taunted- but through her jibes, Gabriel could see a real mind at work. Scheming an escape. Trying to manipulate the life and death situation to her advantage.

Riley was his partner, and he'd promised himself he'd always keep her safe. He promised. And Gabriel knew what she would do, if their positions were reversed.

* * *

_A/n I promise- lots of Riliel to come. Thanks for reading!_

_Dare I ask for a review...?_


End file.
